Five Things
by orintheus
Summary: That didn't happen when Hope confronted Snow and one completely implausible one.


1.)  
Before he can even think about pulling the knife on Snow, there is a blast. It tears through his entire body. Snow rushes to pick him up, he scrambles away from the blast site and doesn't stop until he's sure it's safe. He puts Hope on the ground and tries to feed him a potion, it does little to regain his strength. Snow curses under his breath that he doesn't have the medic role.

He carries Hope the rest of the way and when he notices Hope drifting off, Snow gives him a gentle shake, tells him not to fall asleep and that we're almost there, just a few more blocks to go.

Lightning starts pushing cures into Hope's body when they meet back up again. Fang looks tense, like she's trying not to say what they're all thinking. Instead she settles for this: "There's only so much l'Cie magic can do."

2.)  
He doesn't think about getting revenge on Snow because he never leaves with Vanille. He thinks she's crazy, going off on her own like that and decides he's better off staying where it's safe. They (NORA) wait until Snow comes back and then they leave, his mother is nowhere to be seen.

He's sad that she's not there anymore and a part of him really wonders what happened but NORA drops him off with his father and that's the end of that.

3.)  
"Get out," his father's voice comes low and strong.

His friends realize it isn't the best idea to come here looking for refuge after all that's happened. Hope's father looks like a combination of anger and sorrow. His hands on his lap balled into fists tight enough to see the bone, his back completely straight. The group doesn't question his decision, they take up their things and head to the door.

When they reach the doorway, Hope mouths out a quiet, 'I'm sorry.'

4.)  
Lightning looks around for Snow. Hope hands her the knife, now covered in blood.

"Operation NORA complete," he says solemnly.

She looks in his eyes and she sees the killer she has made him out to be and how the path he has chosen will not bring him happiness or joy. Innocence lost once more.

5.)  
They're falling and they're falling fast, Snow braces for the impact. There's no cardboard boxes to break their fall this time and when they hit the ground, they hit it hard. Snow is killed instantly by it, but Hope manages to live for a little while at least until Lightning comes and finds them both in a pile next to each other.

He's conscious enough to feel Lightning's fingers brushing his forehead.

"Where's Snow?" he asks, hoarsely.

"He's close, are you okay?"

She's trying everything: esuna, cure, cura but it doesn't seem to be working; only the smaller wounds, scratches and bumps are healed over by the magic. Snow is lying limp from where he'd fallen, a complete mess and Lightning knows just by looking at him that he's dead.

"Lightning, could you tell my dad I'm sorry? I'd tell that to Snow too but I think I'll do it when we meet back up again," Hope says to her.

"Okay," she responds.

Both Fang and Lightning leave when Hope stops breathing.

6.)  
Noel dusts off his hands triumphantly before making his way towards Hope. He scowls at the bewildered teenager and the young adult. Snow scratches his head, that blast could've killed them both if he didn't shove them out of the way and he doesn't even want to think about what would've happened if they both fell over the edge.

"Are you guys stupid or what? You almost got yourself killed! Now which one of you is Serah?" Noel scolds. He rests Mog (who is still in his bowsword form) on his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Hope asks.

"I asked first, which one of you is Serah? You know Lightning's sister?"

Snow puts up his hand before Hope can get into an argument with the stranger. "Well she's my fiancée. Any particular reason Lightning sent you to find her?"

"Yeah, she's the only one who can fix the timeline," Noel says casually.

"She's trapped in a crystal," Hope chimes in.

"Oh, well this is quite the predicament."

Snow winks at Noel. "Not really you could just come along with us!"

"Are you crazy, you don't even know if he's with the Sanctum!"

_In the depths of Valhalla, a lone figure watches the drama unfold.  
_  
_ "I may have miscalculated."_


End file.
